villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker is a high-ranking member of the Umbrella Corporation and the main antagonist of the Resident Evil series up until his downfall in Resident Evil 5. Specifically, he is the main antagonist of Resident Evil, one of two secondary antagonists the other being William Birkin of Resident Evil 0, the overarching antagonist of Resident Evil 4, a major antagonist in Resident Evil: Code Veronica X, the main antagonist of Resident Evil 5, and a posthumous antagonist in Resident Evil 6. He is also the main protagonist villain of Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles and a minor antagonist in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. He is the archenemy of Chris Redfield. Even after his death, Wesker still has posthumous influences in Resident Evil 6, especially on his biological son, Jake Muller, who unknowingly carried his father's enhanced physiology and his dark legacy which would later be used by Carla Radames to produce C-Virus. Therefore, Wesker is arguably the main antagonist of almost the entire Resident Evil game franchise so far. He also has a sister named Alex Wesker, who was raised alongside him as part of Umbrella's Project W. He once had a lover (Jake Muller's mother) but broke up with her. Personality Albert Wesker is a very power-hungry, traitorous, manipulative, sadistic and calculating individual who seeks power and dominance over everything. It is implied that his personality was largely stemmed from his being raised as part of Spencer's Project Wesker. He is a skilled, competent, and resourceful schemer, constantly plotting to achieve his own goals and everything he does is meant to serve his purposes. Wesker works constantly behind the scenes, often using others to do his dirty work for him. He maintains a calm, collected, and enthusiastic manner most of the time and is always looking to payback anyone who wrongs him. Wesker is able to manipulate others to work for him, but doesn't care for anyone except himself, as noted to by his betrayal of his S.T.A.R.S Unit and Excella. He believes that he is destined to be the god of a new world, one that he would create by purifying the current one. He is also known to make some sadistic jokes at others' expense, especially when confronting and battling Chris and Jill. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanks to his injecting himself with that prototype virus, Wesker's strength is so much that he can throw large missiles with one hand, lift steel girders off his body, and kill a B.O.W. with one strike. Wesker seems to take great pleasure in demonstrating his power so as to intimidate his foes. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wesker has superhuman speed, and agility. Wesker's speed and reflexes are perhaps his most notable abilities since they allow him to dodge bullets at almost point blank range, perform short dashes of speed faster than the brain could comprehend, giving him the appearance of teleporting, and leap great heights. *'Superhuman Endurance:' A rocket exploding in his hands only incapacitated Wesker for a moment, thousands of pounds of steel falling on him from a few stories dazed him for a few seconds. He also has very high amounts of superhuman stamina as well. *'Regenerative Healing:' The injection gave him a regenerative healing factor. He healed from his face getting hideously burned within minutes. When the Tyrant killed him in the mansion, the virus took immediate effect, as he regenerated from the fatal injuries within a few minutes. Even a bullet to the face cannot kill him. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Since his resurrection, Wesker's physiology also appears to have stopped from physically aging. The "healing factor" has also shown the power to resurrect him from the dead so long as the majority of his body remains intact. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Despite Wesker mainly relying on his superhuman strength, speed & greatly-accelerated healing, he is a highly skilled gunman & military tactician from his days as a S.T.A.R.S. member and keeps his Samurai Edge pistol holstered with him at all times, since Wesker never, never, lets his guard down. Also, even without the enhancements of his virus, Wesker is an extremely skilled martial artist, much more enough to go toe-to-toe with a Tyrant Super-Soldier. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' He is a natural prodigy in science, bio-engineering, chemistry, virology, military strategies and other forms of technology. Wesker was a very fit, cunning, and intelligent person even before enhancement, having once been a top researcher for Umbrella before deciding to join the Umbrella Security Division as head of the force, and later, the special forces. Other Appearances ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Wesker makes an appearance as a playable character in both Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and it's Ultimate edition. He is also one of two secondary antagonists of said game the other being Doctor Doom. He is one of four characters that Galactus had selected as heralds, the others are Akuma, Dormammu, and Dr. Doom. Before any of the three selected characters can fight Galactus, Galactus will summon one of the four heralds with a one in four chance of Albert Wesker being one of the heralds. About ten seconds later, a second herald will join. Wesker can also join as the second herald, if the first herald is either Dormammu or Doctor Doom. However, if the Akuma was selected as the first herald, Wesker will not participate as the second herald. Ending After Wesker managed to defeat Galactus, he somehow managed to capture certain characters from both the Marvel and Capcom roster. He hope that he can use them for more test and to become more powerful. ''Resident Evil'' Film Series Long ago, Wesker personally murdered James Marcus, the original founder of the Umbrella Corporation under Dr. Isaac's orders. 17 months before the T-Virus Apocalypse, Wesker attended a meeting where Dr. Isaacs told his plan of "cleansing" a dying Earth from overpopulation and global warming by starting an Apocalypse in order to kill most of humanity, but keeping all the Umbrella employees and high command alive, with the vast majority of the put under cry-stasis inside the H.I.V.E, which acted as a Noah's Ark for them. The rest operated around the world. Because Wesker was the only one who held the highest level of authority amongst the Umbrella Employees who were not to be put under cryo-statis, he became the "acting" head of the Umbrella Corporation until Dr. Alexander Isaacs' return. Albert Wesker also appears in the Resident Evil film series, where he serves as the one of the main antagonists, although he doesn't appear until Resident Evil: Extinction. In Resident Evil: Extinction, he appears as the secondary antagonist and as a hologram in a board of directors of meeting to discuss the works of Dr. Sam Isaacs, a clone of Dr. Alexander Isaacs. He then physically appears as the main antagonist in Resident Evil: Afterlife. In Resident Evil: Afterlife, he was attacked at his Tokyo underground headquarters by Alice and her army of armed ninjutsu clones. Despite the many deaths of Japanese Umbrella Soldiers, the attack was a failure and Wesker escapes on an armored Umbrella Jet before destroying it with a powerful contingency bomb. However, the real Alice was already in the plane and confronts him. He injects her an antivirus to depower her and reveals that he himself has taken the T-Virus to gain superhuman strength, speed, endurance and regeneration. All this while the unpiloted plane crashed and they both escaped. He was then confronted by Alice and her allies at the Arcadia, where he secretly captures survivors for experimentation and to sustain his unstable powers via cannibalism. Alice manages to defeat and seemingly kill him. He regenerates and escapes. He then appears as the supporting protagonist in Resident Evil: Retribution as he teams up with Alice to help her escape an Umbrella facility at the Antarctic and help her stop the Red Queen. He is successful and manages to have her brought to the White House, where he and his armies have made a stronghold. He pretends to restore Alice's superhuman abilities and presumably demands her help against the oncoming attack my mutated monsters. In the next and final installment; Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, it is revealed he betrayed her, thus returning as the secondary antagonist in this film. He heads over to the H.I.V.E and takes control over the A.I., to use the security systems against Alice and her allies. He then reawakens his master, and the co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation, Dr. Alexander Isaacs from cryo-statis. It is then revealed that he is a member of Umbrella's High Command and a personal subordinate to Dr. Alexander Isaacs. As an employee of the Umbrella Corporation, the Red Queen cannot harm him and has to protect him. When the other co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation, Alicia Marcus, fires him his protection is removed and the Red Queen slams a large door on him which fatally wounds him and severes his limb. Alice leaves a detonator in his hands, so when he dies out from massive blood loss, he will drop the detonator and the H.I.V.E will be destroyed. He tries to beg Alicia Marcus for help, but she only pities him and says he's dying already and encourages him to "get on with it". He soon dies out and drops the detonator, destroying the H.I.V.E, Umbrella's High Command, tens of thousands people in cry-statis, Alicia Marcus and himself, this ending the Umbrella Corporation for good. ''TEPPEN'' Albert Wesker appears as one of the 8 original heroes usable in the crossover card game TEPPEN. In the short story required to get him, he starts off with him murdering Oswell E. Spencer, with X encountering him doing so. After the battle with X, Wesker walks away with his new found Uroboros, it consuming him. Soon after this, the Elder Dragon Nergigante attacks him, with Wesker gaining the idea to find a new body to use after seeing how the beast regrew it's spikes after it fired them. Finding a village, Wesker raised hell trying to find the right subject, with Chun Li trying to stop him. After this, Wesker instead changed his approach, instead setting up a tournament named Survival of the Worthy, using the idea of seeing entertaining brawls between human and bio-weapon to as a front for his real scheme. As he was doing so, a cloaked woman informed him where the perfect candidate can be found, the Land Of Illusion. Noting her goals and the idea of manipulating her to work for him, Wesker headed for the mystical land. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Wesker makes his debut in the Super Smash Bros. series as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, first introduced in the "Oust Resident Evil!" event. He is an ace attack type spirit, who gives the player stronger fist attacks when used. His spirit battle is based on the fight against him in Resident Evil 5, with him possessing Captain Falcon on the Ω variant of Norfair. The spirit battle is a stamina match, which Wesker having stronger attack strength and having the ability to turn invincible or metal at high damage. Quotes }} Trivia *Wesker has the most appearances throughout the Resident Evil series, appearing in seven games in total. *IGN cited Wesker as number three on their Top 10 Most Memorable Villains, saying that "Resident Evil fans know that when Wesker shows up, trouble isn't far behind." *In one of the endings in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Wesker's eyes are seen as the normal blue instead of burning with cat like slits, though this may be a production error. *In Resident Evil 5: The Mercenaries and the Versus Mode, Wesker had a move called "Tiger Uppercut", named after a move used by Sagat, as well as one called the "Jaguar Kick", named after one used by Sagat's apprentice, Adon, who are both from another popular Capcom series, Street Fighter. *Jake Muller, one of the playable characters in Resident Evil 6, is revealed to be Wesker's biological son. He shares his father's special blood type which holds a vaccine for the new C-Virus being used in a global bio-terrorist attack, though unlike Wesker, Muller himself is not evil and in fact one of the good guys, albeit initially an anti-hero. This is referenced by Piers Nivans in Resident Evil 6, claiming "That's irony for you. A man who spent his entire life trying to destroy the world. Now, his son is the only one who can save it." *Wesker's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 theme is a remix of Wind of Madness, his second boss theme from Resident Evil 5. **Although he and Doctor Doom were the main antagonists of the game, their alliance awakened the true main villain. *Adam D. Clarke (who voice Ozwell E. Spencer) compared Wesker and Spencer's relationship to that of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, respectively. *Wesker's ending in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a reference to Marvel Zombies. This has led some fans to suspect that Wesker created the Hunger Virus and was the one who made the deal with Earth-2149's Magneto to infect his universe. If this is indeed the case, then Wesker could be considered the unseen Greater-Scope Villain behind the Marvel Zombies metaseries. *Wesker's voice, more specifically Richard Waugh's rendition of his voice, was based on Shere Khan from the animated Disney film, The Jungle Book. **His voice, more specifically DC Douglas and Peter Jessop's rendition of his voice, was also based on the late British singer and actor David Bowie. *In Umbrella Corps, occasionally Wesker's voice can be heard during the results screen. It should be noted that D.C. Douglas, Wesker's current voice actor, also voices the player in that game. **D.C. Douglas also implied that Wesker is connected to the events of Resident Evil 7 on his twitter posts. *Wesker was ranked #1 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Capcom Villains. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Horror Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Blackmailers Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Rivals Category:Pawns Category:God Wannabe Category:Master of Hero Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Strategic Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Provoker Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Saboteurs Category:Extortionists Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Spy Category:Hypocrites Category:Monster Master Category:Mutated Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Internet Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Related to Hero Category:Crime Lord Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes